prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM03/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM03 Ichika hears muisc -1-.png|Ichika hears rock music KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing -2-.png|Aoi singing KKPCALM03_-_Aoi_singing.png|Aoi singing on stage KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari listening to Aoi -3-.png|Ichika and Himari listening to Aoi's song KKPCALM03-Aoi greets the band's audience.png|Aoi greets the audience KKPCALM03 Aoi taunting the Seniors students -4-.png|Aoi taunting the senior students KKPCALM03 Aoi's thumbs up to Ichika -5-.png|Aoi gives a thumb up to Ichika KKPCALM03 Right back at you Aoi -6-.png|Ichika returns the favor KKPCALM03 Hotto first form.jpg|Hotto searches for the Kirakiraru to cool himself down KKPCALM03-Band Contest poster.png|A poster for an upcoming band contest KKPCALM03-Misaki Ayane on the band contest poster.png|Aoi's idol Misaki Ayane will be one of the judges KKPCALM03 Ichika finds Aoi in the Study Room (9).png|Ichika finds Aoi in the library KKPCALM03 Aoi Forgets The Lyrics (10).png|Aoi has forgotten the lyrics KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi leave (11).png|Aoi and Ichika leave the library KKPCALM03 Ichika says her name to Aoi (12).png|Ichika introduces herself to Aoi KKPCALM03 Ichika follows Aoi to Run to The Band Hall (13).png|Ichika follows Aoi to the concert hall KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi Tied out (14).png|Ichika and Aoi tired KKPCALM03-Aoi as a blues singer.png|Aoi imagines herself as a blues singer KKPCALM03 Aoi in Punk Rock (15).png|Aoi imagines herself as a goth rocker KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi trying to find the Perfect Lyrics (16).png|Ichika and Aoi try to think of the perfect lyrics KKPCALM03 Ichika and Pekorin (17).png|Ichika with Pekorin KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi at The Ice Cream Truck (18).png|Ichika and Pekorin at the ice cream truck KKPCALM03 Aoi decides to find her own (19).png|Aoi decides that is is okay KKPCALM03 Hotto's second form.jpg|Hotto transformed into his second form KKPCALM03 Aoi trying her Lyrics (21).png|Aoi tries to write down perfect lyrics KKPCALM03 Aoi still thinking (22).png|Aoi is still thinking of lyrics KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback (23).png|Flashback of Aoi when she was younger KKPCALM03 Ichika Eyecatch (25).png|Ichika has a bright idea KKPCALM03 Eyecatch 2 (25).png|This episode's eyecatch KKPCALM03 Himari looking in the cookbook (26).png|Himari looking through the cookbook KKPCALM03 Lets make Ice Cream (27).png|The two girls find an ice cream recipe KKPCALM03 Lets La Cooking with Himari (28).png|"Let's La Cooking!" with Himari KKPCALM03 Ichika making Ice (29).png|Ichika making the ice cream KKPCALM03 Ichika saying her KiraKira (30).png|Ichika saying "Kirakiraru" KKPCALM03 Misaki juding the Contest (31).png|Ayane judging the contest KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari deliver a gift (32).png|Ichika and Himari deliver their gift KKPCALM03 Aoi Seeing Girls (33).png|Aoi sees the girls KKPCALM03 Ichika gives Aoi The Ice cream they made for her (34).png|Ichika gives Aoi her ice cream KKPCALM03 Lion's Eyes Ice Cream (36).png|Close up of the Lion Ice Cream KKPCALM03 Misaki flashback with Aoi (37).png|Ayane in Aoi's flashback KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback 2 (38).png|Young Aoi inspired by Ayane KKPCALM03 Aoi Loves The Ice Cream (39).png|Aoi loves the ice cream KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari thankful (40).png|Ichika and Himari are happy KKPCALM03 Aoi saying Thank You (41).png|Aoi thanks them before going on stage KKPCALM03-Wild Azur ready to perform on stage.png|Wild Azur ready to perform on stage KKPCALM03 Aoi about the Sing (43).png|Aoi about to sing KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari notices Hotto (44).png|Ichika and Himari notice Hotto KKPCALM03 Ichika about to transform (47).png|Ichika about to transform KKPCALM03 Himari about to transform (48).png|Himari about to transform KKPCALM03 Double Tranformation Himari and Ichika (49).png|Himari and Ichika transform KKPCALM03 Whip and Custard Trap Hotto (50).png|Whip and Custard trap Hotto KKPCALM03 Pekorin Promises to Protect The Ice (53).png|Pekorin promises to protect the ice cream KKPCALM03 Aoi seeing Her Ice Cream And Pekorin (54).png|Aoi sees her ice cream and Pekorin KKPCALM03 Aoi how about to Shout (56).png|Aoi is about to shout KKPCALM03 Aoi MY ICE (57).png|Aoi prepares to defend her ice cream KKPCALM03 Cure Gelato is Born (58).png|Cure Gelato is born KKPCALM03 Gelato about to Punch Hotto (59).png|Gelato about to punch Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato Like a Lion (61).png|Gelato lunges like a lion towards Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato about to (62).png|Gelato about to attack again KKPCALM03 Gelato using her Sweet Pact (63).png|Gelato using her Sweets Pact KKPCALM03 Gelato's Ice Fist (64).png|Gelato's fists encased in ice KKPCALM03 Hotto Feeling Brainfreeze from Gelato's Fist (65).png|Hotto gets a brain freeze from Gelato's fist KKPCALM03 Gelato Shouting Out Ice Breath (67).png|Gelato letting out a roar KKPCALM03 Gelato Finishing Blow (71).png|Gelato's finishing blow KKPCALM03 Gelato Finish (72).png|Gelato finishes her attack KKPCALM03 Hotto is Defeated by Gelato (73).png|Hotto is defeated by Gelato KKPCALM03 Aoi sees her band returning (76).png|Aoi notices her band returning KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing her Song (79).png|Aoi singing her song KKPCALM03 Misaki hearing Aoi's Song (77).png|Ayane hearing Aoi's song KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari notices people are returning (78).png|Ichika and Himari notice that the people are returning KKPCALM03 Misaki is Impress (80).png|Ayane is impressed KKPCALM03 Happy Ichika (81).png|Ichika is happy KKPCALM03 Happy Himaru (82).png|Himari is happy KKPCALM03 Aoi About to Jump in the Air (83).png|Aoi about to jump into the air AoiSinging.jpg|Aoi jumps in the air at the end of episode Wallpapers wall_kira_03_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM03.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes